


Kind of my kind

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Alpha!Will buys a criminal omega at an auction. He's a handful.





	Kind of my kind

The auction is kind of a stage for Will, his keen senses overwhelmed by the errant omegas scent of sex and slick. His boss has insisted he buy one to calm his mind, to settle down in a familial unit. Jack has even given him money for the effort, no doubt without telling anyone what it’s for. Kade Prunell had better never know.  
These omegas are criminals and have forfeited their freedom and their rights as humans.  
The announcer is none other than Freddie Lounds, dolled up like a forties femme fatale with widow’s veil and black pearls accentuating her scarlet tresses.  
“This one is the infamous Ripper, “she says. “He has been neutered by a chip, but don’t worry the equipment is in working order. He can be yours for life, and he’s not killing anyone now.”  
Will looks at the familiar face, and almost laughs.  
He was so haughty, and now he’s being sold off like any other common house omega.  
“I’ll take him,” he says loudly. The room is silent with shock.  
“The Ripper?” says Freddie incredulously.  
“You need to work on your sales pitch, Freddie. Say he’s curiously charming and handsome and cooks well. Oh and I’ll bet he’s hung.”  
“Sounds like someone has a crush,” she chides.  
But she sells him to Will. Jack will have a fit when he knows. Will has admired this man from afar, though he never admitted it to Jack or Beverly.

*

Will drives him home. “I’m grateful,” Hannibal says.  
“They sold your house,” says Will. “I will be in possession of your funds.”  
“Yes. “ Hannibal states, and his face is unreadable.  
“I am your alpha. And I will bond with you and knot you. I don’t know if you can have my pups, but we’ll see.”  
“Yes,” says Hannibal and arches a pale brow.  
“I didn’t catch you,” says Will. “Until now.”  
Agent Starling did, but he killed her, though he respected her.

*  
The omega cooks and seems docile, like he never killed anyone. Will feels content, yet a growing unease refuses to leave his dreams.  
One night he scents that his omega is going into his heat.  
“Alpha,” he says. “Take me.” He’s naked and almost too gorgeous for it to be real, all strong muscle and soft flesh draped over deadly bones.  
Will nods, feeling his impending rut, hard as a rock.  
He undresses and caresses his omega, the tan skin seemingly made for his rough hands.  
“Fuck, fuck,” he moans, “You are so beautiful.”  
“No one has done this to me before,” the omega says.  
Will grunts, and pushes his large cock inside the yielding heat with one thrust. His body is consumed by the greedy body, his heart racing fast.  
WIll bites the strong neck, and feels the bond form. Hannibal shouts and paints his sheets with his sterile seed.  
Hannibal smiles. “Beautiful Will,,” he says, his low, strange voice triggering Will’s own orgasm.  
Will’s knot forms inside him, stretching his insides with its mere presence. Will has never knotted anyone before, and it’s an unusual and strange feeling.

*  
Will is at peace, but Jack doesn’t like it. His beloved protégé was a victim of the Ripper after all. Jack gives Will hell but he can’t do much else. Hannibal was his friend, and Will could have been the same had he not resigned to teach only. But his sanity was as intact as it could be.  
Hannibal is a handful, and his belly is still flat, perhaps he cannot conceive at his age.  
But Will has his dogs, and now their keeper is a dark demon from the lowest reaches of hell.

*  
Will comes home and finds a dead man on his floor.  
The dogs are locked in his room, barking.  
“Hannibal,” Will says. “How?”  
“You were supposed to be out,” he says by way of apology, like a cat that’s killed a bird for dinner and brought it to its owner.  
“How did you kill him?” Will asks.  
“The chip allows for self-defense.”  
“You provoked him until he attacked you,” Will states.  
“Yes.”  
“You could get the needle for this.”  
“Not yet. I am with child,” says Hannibal very seriously. They have been intimate in all ways possible for months, so Will believes it.  
“I couldn’t..you planned this..”  
“Maybe.”  
“You could..get rid of him yet.”  
“I was going to.”  
“You seem pleased. “  
“Yes. “  
“I do love you. And I want our child. I’ll drive away for a while.”  
“Yes, alpha,” Hannibal says teeth sharp and belly round with Will’s offspring.  
Will knows if he strays with others Hannibal will somehow kill them. So he won’t.

 

*  
Will could report him, but he won’t. Hannibal really is with child, and Will feels his protective instinct grow. They can always run away if they get caught. Freddie would have a field day.

**Author's Note:**

> Too late for bottom!Hannibal day, but here it is. I am sorry I killed Clarice, but she lives in many other verses. The baby will be called Abigail.


End file.
